Hola, soy yo
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Bella estuvo lejos cuatro anos, se fue sin avisarle a nadie. No hubo llamadas ni mensajes. Qué tanto habrán cambiado las cosas? Él la estará esperando?


Después de cuatro anos lejos de Forks, Bella vuelve. Qué tanto habrán cambiado las cosa? Él la estará esperando?

* * *

Lo llamo. Lo llamo. Lo llamo. Lo llamo…

Dando vueltas por la habitación con el teléfono celular en la mano, Bella, no aparta su vista del no tan pequeño aparato que tiene en su mano. Últimamente no hace nada más que pensar en él… Sí, en él, en sus ojos verdes, su cabello de color indescifrable y en esa sonrisa que aún hoy le robaba el aliento.

Las cosas no siempre fueron así, con ella dando vueltas por la habitación. Antes todo era diferente. Antes… Antes que ella rompiera su corazón.

Cuatro años han pasado desde que Bella se fue de Forks a Florida por la Universidad, cuatro años que pasaron sin un adiós, cuatro años sin un mensaje, una llamada, sin una carta sin nada de parte de ambos. Bella había faltado a su palabra al irse, pero en su mente lo había hecho por ella y por su futuro. "Rompiste su corazón" eran las tres palabras que permanecieron todo ese tiempo en la mente de Bella. Recorre la casa en la que había crecido y vivido tantas cosas con su familia, amigos y con él, todo estaba tan presente que casi dolía cada recuerdo.

Bella consiguió su carrera, se había graduado con honores y ahora ella esperaba conseguir empleo en su viejo hogar. A pesar del tiempo lejos, eventualmente compartía una que otra llamada con Alice, su mejor amiga y la hermana de él. Sabía todo acerca de Alice, pero implícitamente estaba dicho que no se debía hablar de él. Aun le duele un poco recordar su nombre, no puede decirlo en voz alta, solamente en sus sueños, donde nada había cambiado y todo seguía siendo como antes que se fuera, con arcoíris, ponquesitos y unicornios.

Bella sonríe con melancolía una vez que sale de su antigua casa "mi casa de nuevo" piensa, y camina por aquellas calles que tanto conocía, pero en las que ahora se siente una intrusa.

-Ya nada de esto me pertenece- dice en voz alta mientras continúa con su caminata tranquila.

Bella había cambiado, si se puede decir, había madurado y había dejado paso a una mujer segura que ya no se escondía detrás de su cabello en clases y que tenía voz propia. Su estilo no era el mismo, ya no parecía una Barbie de Alice, ahora tenía su estilo propio.

Forks seguía siendo el mismo pueblo de siempre, justo como sus padres le habían dicho. Prácticamente la misma gente de siempre y uno que otro turista en busca de alguna historia fantástica de vampiros y hombres lobo.

Así como Bella se había ido sin decirle a nadie, había llegado de la misma manera, por lo que no se sorprende cuando escucha una vocecilla gritona no muy lejos de ella.

-¿! Se puede saber cuándo llegaste y porqué no me habías avisado que volvías!?- exclama Alice, parándose justo en frente de Bella, con sus manos en su cadera y una mirada acosadora que no iba a dejar pasar esto por alto. "Esto no va a ser tan sencillo como cuando me fui" piensa Bella antes de encogerse de hombros y responder.

-Llegue hace 20 minutos más o menos Alice y no te avisé porque quería organizar mi mente antes de hablar contigo- responde en parte apenada y en parte mintiendo. Ella sabía que no estaba lista para hablar con la pequeña mujer que se le enfrentaba, muchas cosas habían pasado y muchas cosas estaban a punto de suceder.

-No me interesa, mala amiga- dice Alice con un puchero- Tienes cuatro anos lejos de mi y ahora que por fin vuelves no me quieres ver- termina dramáticamente

-Alice no es eso- se asusta Bella.- ¿y cómo que mala amiga? Estuvimos en contacto todo este tiempo.

-Bella no es lo mismo una llamada a la semana que un abrazo- dice triste Alice. – Así que ven y me abrazas antes que me ponga a llorar y todos los que nos estén viendo se pregunten qué está pasando.

Bella entiende la situación y riéndose abraza a su mejor amiga. Todo el cariño y la amistad permanecían ahí, intactos. Alice entendía la razón de Bella para irse, por más que en el fondo esperaba que se quedara.

-Te extrañé mucho Bellie- Dice Alice aguantando las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti pequeño demonio- Responde Bella en la misma línea.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de todo y de nada, como en los viejos tiempos. Muchas personas le dieron la bienvenida a Bella y seguían su camino mientras ambas chicas seguían con su conversación.

-No ha estado bien, Bella- dice Alice repentinamente y Bella sabe a qué se refiere.

-Quiero verlo, llamarlo, hablarle, algo- dice Bella de repente, conteniendo un torbellino de emociones.

-Intentó seguir con su vida, chicas desfilaron por la casa por un tiempo hasta que se rindió. Se concentró en él y prácticamente nos excluyó a todos de su vida- Cuenta Alice como si se tratara de una historia de terror. Bella siente una presión en el pecho al escuchar todo. Ella lo sabía, pero esto lo confirma.

-Rompí su corazón- dice Bella viéndose las manos por un momento.

-Más que eso Bellie, más que eso- dice Alice tristemente- ha sido mucho tiempo y Edward no lo ha superado, a veces siento que…- su voz se desvanece.

-Que me lleve parte de él conmigo- termino su frase. Era así, yo me lleve una parte de él conmigo y aquí, en Forks, se quedó una parte de mi, con él, con Edward.

-Si- asiente Alice. La conversación transcurre con un poco más de información sobre Edward, se había graduado también y tenía un empleo en el hospital, no como médico sino como Gerente. Se había mudado de la mansión de los Cullen a una casa cercana, no tan grande pero con todas las comodidades y aún tenía el Volvo.

Bella regresó a casa, donde iba a estar sola unos días. Sus padres estaban de vacaciones en algún lugar y aun no iban a regresar a Forks.

Caminó por la casa y fue víctima de sus recuerdos, eran tantos que no podía con todos.

A las 11 pm ya no podía con todo lo que sentía, con la cara llena de lágrimas y el corazón en la garganta, Bella agarró su celular y marcó el número que por cuatro anos evitó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Hola?- Dijo una voz adormecida del otro lado del teléfono. Era él, era Edward. Después de cuatro años ya no sonaba igual, aunque ese tono de voz hizo que Bella reviviera tantas cosas que casi comienza a llorar de nuevo.

-Eh... Hola- finalmente logró articular Bella. Hubo un momento de silencio en ambas partes de la línea. –Soy yo- finalmente dijo muy valiente.

Más silencio. Más recuerdos. Más dolor. Solo escuchaba su respiración y era lo único que le confirmaba que seguía en línea.

-¿Cómo estás? Disculpa la hora, yo no… yo no podía dormir. Estoy en Forks. Llegué hoy. Pasé un rato con tu hermana. Quería saber si… - dijo Bella tan rápido que prácticamente se quedó sin aliento. – ¿Quería saber si nos podíamos ver?- logró terminar de decir una vez que recuperó su aliento.

-Bella- dijo Edward del otro lado, se escuchaba sorprendido. Bella, por un segundo, perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, donde estaba y con quien estaba hablando. -¿Me escuchas?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Ésa voz.

-Si- Dijo ligeramente Bella.

-No creo que debamos vernos Bella. No es… conveniente.- dijo Edward sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

-Esto ya no te importa- Dijo Bella tan bajo que pensó que Edward no la había escuchado.

-No Bella, no me importa. Me fallaste. _Nos fallaste_ \- dice Edward acusadoramente y Bella siente que todo lo que tenía se ha ido, cualquier esperanza se fue por donde vino y sabe que es solamente su culpa. No pensó en nadie más, sólo en ella. De alguna manera se merece esto.

-Lo siento- susurra Bella- Lo siento tanto.

-Es muy tarde, buenas noches Bella- y sin más se corto la conversación y la respiración de Bella comenzó a ser aun más irregular de lo que era.

Seguramente Bella llamo unas mil veces más al número de Edward, pero jamás hubo respuesta. Quería decirle tantas cosas, principalmente que lo sentía, sentía haberle hecho daño, sentía haber roto su corazón, sentía haberlo perdido y haberse perdido a ella misma en el proceso. Desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, llamó a Alice a primera hora luego de no haber dormido nada esa noche.

-Por lo menos puedes decir que lo intentaste- Dijo Alice al otro lado del teléfono. – Dale tiempo Bella, supongo que no está pasándola bien luego de tu llamada, fue mucho tiempo sin saber de ti.

-Tienes razón Al- dice Bella tristemente.

Luego de hablar con Alice, Bella pasó el día en su casa, arreglando sus cosas, haciendo limpieza, distrayéndose de sí misma.

Caída la noche Bella no aguantaba ya las ganas de llorar. No entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, se suponía que durante cuatro años ya estaba superado el asunto con Edward, su novio del colegio "El amor de su vida". Lo que ella había hecho no tenia perdón a los ojos de él, le falló y claramente ya no le interesa saber nada de ella. En su mente ella sabía que haberse ido no estaba mal, lo malo había sido que no le había avisado a nadie, ni a su mejor amiga ni a su novio, hizo que sus padres no dijeran nada al respecto. Debía hacerlo por ella, así eso significara que debía salir huyendo de Forks. Bella le había dado mil vueltas en su cabeza, Edward no la llamó en cuatro anos tampoco, no la buscó, no fue por ella, no hizo nada, por lo que quizás jamás la quiso tanto como decía. "Fuiste tú la que huyó, asume tu culpa" le recordaba su conciencia.

Sentada en su cama, de repente tuvo un sentimiento muy familiar, un sonido detrás de ella, en su ventana, la hizo saltar de un golpe y poner su espalda contra la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola- Dijo Edward una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación. Lucía como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo, grandes círculos oscuros se apoderaban de sus ojos, estaba despeinado como siempre, parecía mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte que antes, no se acercaba a como Bella lo recordaba.-No sabía si… No sabía si tocar la puerta o subir así que escogí la segunda opción- Terminó diciéndole mientras la veía. Los separaba solamente la cama de Bella y la pequeña alfombra con un dibujo gastado de alguna comiquita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Exigió Bella un poco asustada, un poco emocionada, un poco feliz y un poco triste. La conversación de la noche anterior aun la tenía un poco ensimismada.

-No creía que de verdad estuvieras en Forks, pensé que me habías mentido- dijo Edward un poco apenado. – No vengo a pedirte explicaciones, no me las debes.

-Edward yo…- Comenzó a decir Bella pero él ya se encontraba a su lado, abrazandola.

Su memoria no le había dado crédito suficiente a Edward y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Ese abrazo se sentía mejor de lo que ella recordaba. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, ahí solo estaban ellos dos, no existía historia previa ni posterior, solo ellos dos, viviendo el momento.

-Te extrañé Bella, muchísimo- comenzó a decir Edward suavemente sin soltar su abrazo- Nos perdimos muchas cosas de la vida del otro.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella finalmente.

-Shh, aquí estás, más hermosa de lo que recuerdo- dijo Edward viéndola a los ojos.- ¿Qué te trajo de regreso a Forks?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza, realmente interesado en la respuesta.

-Yo… Tu… Mis padres… Alice- intentó armar una frase coherente pero la cercanía de Edward la tenía nerviosa. "Todo está como antes que te hubieses ido" se reía su conciencia de ella.

-Sigo siendo bueno para ponerte nerviosa, Bella- dijo Edward y la sonrisa de lado que Bella amaba se hizo presente, haciendo que su respiración se parara y sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal- Respira Bella, no quiero que te desmayes- añadió Edward riéndose ligeramente.

-¿Qué haremos Edward?- preguntó Bella

-Por ahora, quiero besarte, ya después tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día Bella. Quiero que te mudes conmigo, quiero una familia contigo, te quiero a ti, te amo Bella- Afirmó Edward viéndola directamente a los ojos, no había un rastro de resentimiento, no había odio, no había nada más que amor en esa mirada.

Bella cerró los ojos y finalmente sintió como su mundo volvía a su lugar, todo estaba en calma, los demonios que la persiguieron cuatro años se habían marchado dando paso a esa sensación maravillosa que se siente cada vez que todo vuelve a su lugar, cada vez que haces lo correcto, cada vez que todo está bien.

-También te amo Edward- Dijo Bella sonriendo contra los labios de Edward.

Sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser sencillo, pero junto a él estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para no volver a separarse de él, que todos los sueños y metas que tenían siguieran siendo las mismas o mejoradas y que siempre estuvieran juntos, que nada volviera a separarlos y poder tener su felices para siempre. Después de ese beso, todo tenía sentido y sin decir una palabra, manteniendo una promesa silenciosa y viéndose directamente a los ojos, se prometieron que esta vez harían que valiera la pena, haría que fuera para siempre.

* * *

HOLA HOLA

VOLVI

Esto se siente muy bien, mucho tiempo alejada de FF y finalmente lo logré, un poco oxidada obviamente, un poco mayor (23anitos nada mas y nada menos)

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
